


super magic ball sensation

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi shares a van with Kisumai on the way to CDTV after JCD.





	super magic ball sensation

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (orgy).

The engine hasn’t even turned over before Fujigaya’s in Yamapi’s lap, crawling all over him like an overgrown toddler. Miyata seems to be the only one surprised by this turn of events, though that’s probably just because Tamamori’s seething with jealousy next to him, Yokoo is pretending not to notice, and Kitayama is passed out on Senga and Nikaido who are already one step ahead of them in the back row.

It’s a credit to either how often this happens to Yamapi or how good Fujigaya is at doing it that he just accepts it, arms wrapping around Fujigaya’s thin waist as Fujigaya coerces his way into Yamapi’s mouth. It’s almost shameful how desperate Fujigaya is, like the mere presence of Yamapi pushed his senpai worship button and all he knows how to do is touch and lick.

Or he’s just managing his time well. The ride to the CDTV studio isn’t _that_ long, after all. Usually it takes Miyata longer than that just to get Tamamori out of his clothes, but he’s pretty sure Tamamori would drop trou and jump right on Yamapi’s dick at the snap of his fingers. It should bother Miyata more than it does, but it’s not like they’re _together_ , and even if they were, Yamapi would totally count as a celebrity clause.

Besides, it’s kind of hot to watch Tamamori get all flustered just by watching Fujigaya reach down to grope Yamapi through his pants. He’s so preoccupied with the sight that he doesn’t bat away Miyata’s hands when they roam, slipping under Tamamori’s shirt and feeling the warmth of his skin. He’s a little sweaty from Countdown—they are all—but Miyata doesn’t mind it and neither does Tamamori if the soft sound of encouragement he makes is any indication.

Fujigaya doesn’t waste time and drops to his knees, barely fitting in the small space between the front of Yamapi’s seat and the back of Yokoo’s seat in front of them. Legs spreading to make room, Yamapi reaches down to push back Fujigaya’s bangs as the younger man eagerly unfastens Yamapi’s pants and pulls them down far enough to suffice. Fujigaya leans his head into the touch like a cat starved for attention, his mouth already open before he even pulls out Yamapi’s cock.

A small whine sounds from Tamamori’s throat, and Miyata’s hands drop lower. “You want it, don’t you?” he whispers into Tamamori’s ear, so quietly that only they can hear it. Tamamori nods without hesitation and Miyata smiles. “It should be you with him, right?”

Tamamori nods again and arches as Miyata opens his pants and reaches inside. He’s as hard as a rock, jumping at the first touch and clutching onto Miyata’s leg with a firm grip that tells Miyata how worked up he is.

“You should shove him out of the way,” Miyata goes on, feeling Tamamori’s bristle of approval. “After Gaya warms him up for you.”

“I should,” Tamamori says, and Miyata squeezes him harder.

“Shall I get you ready for him?” Miyata asks, fishing the travel lube from his coat when Tamamori nods once more. “Don’t be too loud, okay?”

“I’m not loud,” Tamamori grumbles, but he’s already biting his lip before Miyata even slips his hand down the back of his pants.

Speaking of loud, Senga and Nikaido must be continuing to lead the pack because it’s Nikaido who breaks the silence with his moan, not even pretending to be anything other than what it _is_. It seems to break some kind of fourth wall and then Fujigaya is grunting, bouncing on Yamapi’s fingers that glisten in the rare passing lights. They’re kissing so fervently that Miyata can almost hear them breathing, entranced by the sight and sounds as he stretches Tamamori a little faster than he would normally.

Tamamori can take it, prefers it if the way he’s rocking back against Miyata’s fingers is any indication. Soft gasps fall from his lips and Miyata turns to look at him, seeing Tamamori’s flushed face even in the darkness and the way his eyes gloss with want as he stares straight ahead at the heated pair.

“I can’t,” Tamamori hisses suddenly, but Miyata knows where to touch him deep inside to get him to agree to anything.

“You can.”

They both watch as Yamapi pulls his fingers from Fujigaya and rolls on a condom. Miyata almost speaks the command, but this time he thinks he’ll leave it to Tamamori to take initiative on his own. Tamamori can be strangely dominant when he wants to be, and now is definitely one of those times as he shoves his pants and underwear off of one leg and hurls himself across the van to knock Fujigaya clear out of the way.

It’s almost comical how Fujigaya falls to the floor as Tamamori swiftly takes his place, giving Yamapi about a fraction of a second to acknowledge the switch before Tamamori’s sinking down onto him and making beautiful noises that play like music to Miyata’s ears. Tamamori has to bend down quite a bit to kiss Yamapi but he manages, luring his favorite senpai into his mouth with his tongue and naturally Yamapi follows.

“What the fuck,” Fujigaya growls, and it’s Yokoo who snickers at him, raising an eyebrow when Fujigaya turns his wrath to him. “You. Finish what he started.”

Yokoo scoffs at him. “You. Go to Hiromitsu if you want it so badly.”

“He’s sleeping,” Senga offers from the backseat, his voice strained. Miyata can’t see the two youngest, but Kitayama is curled up along the end of the seat that sticks out past the middle row, happily snoozing as he shakes a little from the force of the actions further down.

“He would sleep during this,” Fujigaya scoffs, then turns desperate eyes to Miyata. “Hey, Miyacchi, don’t you want to play?”

“Not if I’m your fourth choice,” Miyata says coolly, and Yokoo stifles a laugh. Fujigaya looks up at him with sad, lust-filled eyes, but Miyata’s eyes are locked on Tamamori’s body waves as he rides Yamapi’s lap, their mouths still fused together.

Finally Yokoo makes an impatient noise and grabs something from his bag before grabbing Fujigaya’s arm. “You’re lucky I like when you’re pathetic.”

“Wataru,” Fujigaya gasps, pawing at Yokoo as he’s bent over right in front of Miyata. “Wataru, please.”

“Mm,” Yokoo hums noncommittally, but it’s Miyata he looks at. “Let him suck you off.”

Miyata doesn’t say anything, just inhales sharply and moves his hands from his lap when Fujigaya reaches for the waistband of his pants. His fingers find their way to Fujigaya’s hair, a little gross from hair product but it’s no worse than Tamamori’s on a regular basis, and Fujigaya groans when Miyata tugs on it.

“He likes that,” Yokoo says, and suddenly his voice has dropped an octave right between Miyata’s legs. “Go ahead and move his head, it saves him from doing it himself.”

“Lazy,” Miyata mutters, and he swears he can feel Fujigaya smiling as he sucks Miyata’s cock past his lips. Miyata lets out a soft moan and Tamamori jerks in his rhythm, tearing his mouth away from Yamapi’s to cast a look over his shoulder. He’s absolutely gorgeous mid-coital, his eyes hooded and glazed and his lips plump from kissing.

It’s easy to fist Fujigaya’s hair and push him down, feeling the very back of his throat swallow around his head and Miyata hisses from the pressure. He can tell when Yokoo enters Fujigaya because Fujigaya’s moan vibrates the entire length of his cock and he starts to move back and forth between them, Yokoo’s hand steady on the small of Fujigaya’s back to guide him.

Tamamori’s the next one to moan, leaning back against the back of the seat in front of him as Yamapi grabs him by both hips, slamming up into up as he pulls Tamamori down onto him. Tamamori’s own cock juts out from his body and Miyata wishes he was close enough to touch it, to pull him off and make him come, but he can’t bring himself to leave the warmth of Fujigaya’s mouth, so tight and _willing_.

Then Tamamori opens his eyes and locks his gaze with Miyata, reaching down like he’s reading Miyata’s mind and curling fingers around himself, and Miyata fucks Fujigaya’s mouth so hard that he would actually be worried about choking him if he wasn’t otherwise engaged. Yokoo speeds up as well, throwing his head back as he buries himself into Fujigaya over and over, and Miyata’s pretty sure they’re all chasing their releases at this point.

“Ah, fuck,” Tamamori breathes, spilling over his fingers first, which pulls a long groan from Yamapi as he thrusts a few more times before falling still.

Miyata’s next, unable to hold back anymore after that spectacular display that was Tamamori falling apart, and Fujigaya sucks him dry. Once Miyata’s cock falls from his mouth, Fujigaya’s moans fill the air, growing in volume and speed as Yokoo pounds into him. Finally Yokoo finishes with a low grunt and pulls Fujigaya into his lap, kissing him sloppily as he wraps his hand around Fujigaya and pumps him hard and fast. Miyata feels a little aftershock as Fujigaya comes, shivering out a few streams that Yokoo catches with some tissues.

There’s a collective gasp of air, then Yamapi blinks incredulous eyes at them. “It’s times like these I miss being in a group.”

“You can be our Y anytime,” Tamamori tells him sweetly, and Yokoo whacks him in the back of the head.

“Are Nisen actually still going?” Fujigaya asks curiously, though not enough to lift his head and look for himself.

“We don’t have to perform for an hour,” Nikaido pants out.

Senga moans. “It’s the best way to stay awake.”

“I’m more concerned with Kitamitsu still _sleeping_ ,” Miyata points out.

“Both of which are no surprise to anyone,” Yokoo says as he passes out tissues and moist towelettes. “Get your shit together, kids, we’re almost there.”

Yamapi pulls up his pants like Yokoo had been addressing him as well, and Miyata happily accepts Tamamori back into his lap to make them both presentable. Yokoo’s having a similar struggle with Fujigaya, who keeps trying to kiss him, and Miyata’s just glad they really do have an hour before they have to perform.

They’re pulling up to the studio, Nikaido and Senga having reluctantly halted their activities long enough to change locations, when Miyata’s given the dangerous duty of waking up Kitayama.

“The fuck,” Kitayama grumbles after Miyata expertly ducks the swing of his fist, blinking tired eyes up at him. It’s almost cute, Miyata thinks. “It smells like sex in here.”

“That’s just your face,” Fujigaya snaps, and Kitayama rolls his eyes as he goes right back to sleep.


End file.
